


drafted emails

by sootcharlie



Series: Soothouse Abandonment AU [2]
Category: soothouse
Genre: Abandonment, Hurt No Comfort, wilbur isn't okay: the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: 58 unsent emails, and wilbur soot is scared to read one(best to read the first fic in the series for context)
Series: Soothouse Abandonment AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	drafted emails

_Inbox (0)_

_You have no new messages!_

Wilbur blankly stared at the screen in front of him. He didn't even know why he was here at this familiar page. He didn't expect an email from anyone, especially not anyone from what was once Soothouse. It's been a few days since the video was posted, the video full of his emotions, his pleads for people that he saw as his best friends to come back. 

The video that showed how truly far gone Soothouse was.

He refreshed the page. Maybe there was an email. Maybe he was just missing something. And still, no new messages. He's had no updates for a while. Or, ones that he'd care for to check at the very least.

A number sits on the screen, staring back at him hauntingly.

_Drafts (58)_

58\. 58 unsent emails he's made to his friends. His hand shakily guides the mouse to the drafts button. And as he clicks, there they were. All of them.

He shuts his eyes, scrolling up and down, and clicks a random one.

\---

 **To:** housesoot(at)gmail.com

 **Subject:** 39

i still wish we could've all done things different, maybe had just a bit more time together, you know? we had it all

the videos, the schedule, the dynamic

i really wonder what happened. i wonder if you guys still talk to eachother through it all.

if i was just the one left out.

\- wil

\---

His eyes scan over the message, and he's left blankly staring at the screen afterwards. _This is it, huh?_ He thinks to himself with a slight sigh.

He shakes his head, and decides to click another one.

\---

 **To:** housesoot(at)gmail.com

 **Subject:** 9

i'm dedicating this one to david, my friend, my buddy

i miss you man, can we talk soon?

-wil

\---

Short one, but he understands why. There hasn't been that.. much to say to David. Looking over the multiple unsent emails, he realizes that he needs to stop, for his own mental sake.

_Just one more, and I'll delete them all._

\---

 **To:** housesoot(at)gmail.com

 **Subject:** 28

every time i rewatch the old videos i get a sense of fear

i hope i dont come off as creepy writing these, because i haven't actually.. sent them, seeing how the email is probably also abandoned by now. i just.. need a source to vent to. it's hard. 

dealing with the loneliness, i mean.

maybe i won't have to anymore.

...

i'm sorry, i should go now.

-wil

\---

He looks at the screen, almost ready to do a double-take on his actions. _Maybe this isn't what he wants to do._

**Subject: 58**

.. 

He knows he has to delete them all though. To finally move on.

The cursor moves over to the 'select all' button, and he lets out a sigh of relief as he clicks 'delete all.'

_Sending (58) emails..._

_Emails sent!_

Oh fuck.


End file.
